


call me any, anytime

by iphigenias



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Discussion of mental illness, M/M, Wrong Number AU, isak and vilde being bffs, texting fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 00:07:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10058219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iphigenias/pseuds/iphigenias
Summary: isak (11:17)hi vilde i said i’d text u so this is my new numberthis is isak btwalso before i forget u owe me a coffee – kb after school tomorrow?say hi to eva for mevilde (12:04)so I guess I should tell you this isn’t Vilde’s number?I’m still down for coffee though





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [harrywelshes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrywelshes/gifts).



> yet another wrong number au texting fic. this was a lot of fun to write so hopefully it's fun for you to read as well! title is from blondie's "call me" even though like... one phone call is made in this entire fic
> 
> warnings for discussions and portrayal of mental illness, ableist language, religious content, sonja being sonja (she means no harm but ya know), and lots of boys being sad. there is a happy ending though, promise! 
> 
> this is basically an au where even doesn't transfer to nissen but still repeats his third year, isak and vilde are good friends and vilde is the only person who knows isak is gay. which is kind of why they're good friends. everything else is pretty much the same, except maybe this isak has yellow curtains on his window :)
> 
> before anyone asks, no, i do not have a mental illness. i have however lived my whole life with someone who has bipolar disorder so am very familiar with it. but if anything in this fic is inaccurate/offensive, please lmk asap so i can correct my mistake! 
> 
> and finally, this fic is for marnie. sorry i missed seeing you today. have fun at the mardi gras my love <3
> 
> (also i suck at html so idk how to code emojis here. you'll just have to suffer through [eggplant emoji] in silence)

**SØNDAG**

 

**isak (11:17)**

hi vilde i said i’d text u so this is my new number

this is isak btw

also before i forget u owe me a coffee – kb after school tomorrow?

say hi to eva for me

 

**vilde (12:04)**

so I guess I should tell you this isn’t Vilde’s number?

I’m still down for coffee though

 

**isak (12:06)**

omg sorry i must’ve gotten her number wrong

yep just checked i put a 6 on the end instead of a 5

sorry

i’ll go away now

 

**NOT vilde (12:10)**

so… you don’t want me to buy you a coffee???

 

**isak (12:18)**

no no it’s fine don’t worry

my bad

 

**NOT vilde (12:20)**

the thing is though, I kind of /want/ to buy you a coffee now

 

**isak (12:21)**

…why?

 

**NOT vilde (12:21)**

because you seem intriguing

and I love meeting new people over coffee

it’s one of my favourite pastimes

 

**isak (12:22)**

uh

 

**NOT vilde (12:42)**

???

 

**isak (12:58)**

sorry i was talking to vilde

um

not to be rude but didn’t anyone ever teach u stranger danger???

 

**NOT vilde (13:04)**

the REAL Vilde??? she exists??? you didn’t just make her up as an excuse to engage me in such a charming conversation???

 

**isak (13:05)**

:( sorry to disappoint

 

**NOT vilde (13:06)**

I’m hurt, truly

 

**isak (13:07)**

however can i make it up to u

 

**NOT vilde (13:07)**

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

**isak (13:08)**

oh my god

how do i know ur not some creepy stalker who likes chatting up high school kids before luring them into his van and chopping them up into little pieces he can hide inside the walls of his winter cabin

 

**NOT vilde (13:11)**

:/

is that really what you think of me, Isak?

 

**isak (13:12)**

what

how do u know my name

 

**NOT vilde (13:13)**

you texted it to me?

 

**isak (13:13)**

right

sorry

 

**NOT vilde (13:14)**

also you literally just told me you’re a high school student

not to be rude but did anyone ever teach /you/ stranger danger?

 

**isak (13:16)**

shut up

if u really want to buy me a coffee the least u can do is tell me who u are

i know ur in oslo bc of the area code

but

u could still be a creepy stalker :/

 

**NOT vilde (13:18)**

hi my name is Even, I am also a high school student, I do indeed live in Oslo and my favourite director is Baz Luhrmann :)

 

**isak (13:20)**

…ok

15:15 at kb

as long as ur paying

 

**even (13:21)**

see you then :)

 

*

 

**isak (13:25)**

vilde

vilde help

i just agreed to go to coffee with that guy

his name is even

he says he’s in high school but he’s probably lying?

he’s probably a stalker?

VILDE

WHAT DO I DO

 

**vilde (13:27)**

Isak! Calm down!

This is a good thing! You’re finally putting yourself out there :)

Didn’t you say he seemed nice? I doubt he’s a stalker then

 

**isak (13:31)**

stalkers can be nice!!!!!!!!!!

and what do u mean finally?????????

ugh

why do i even talk to u?

 

**vilde (13:32)**

Because you love me :)

And because I’m dating one of your best friends

And because I’m just generally amazing :)

 

**isak (13:33)**

ugh

 

**vilde (13:34)**

Do you want me to come with you to meet him?

 

**isak (13:34)**

yes

 

*

 

**MANDAG**

 

**even (10:08)**

still on for this afternoon?

 

**isak (10:15)**

yeah

wait

how will i know who u are?

 

**even (10:16)**

I'll be wearing a rainbow tie-dyed hoodie :)

 

**isak (10:17)**

…wait, seriously?

 

**even (10:18)**

:’)

 

*

 

**isak (10:20)**

vilde

idk if i can do this

this has got to be a joke right?

he’s obviously setting me up

god

i’m so stupid

 

**vilde (10:24)**

Isak, please calm down. I know you’re trying to talk yourself out of this. DON’T

 

**isak (10:25)**

but

 

**vilde (10:26)**

You have a free next right?

 

**isak (10:26)**

yeah

 

**vilde (10:26)**

Meet me at the lunch tables

This calls for some serious girl talk

 

**isak (10:27)**

vilde just bc i’m gay doesn’t mean i’m a girl???

 

**vilde (10:28)**

Duh? I meant me and Eva. We’re going to talk some sense into you or die trying

 

**isak (10:30)**

guess i’ll start planning ur eulogy then :))))))

and while i’m at it i’ll plan my own

bc i’m not gonna survive this

 

**vilde (10:32)**

Don’t be such a drama queen, Isak

Besides, if anyone is going to give my eulogy it’s Sana

But thanks for offering :)

 

**isak (10:35)**

ugh

 

*

 

**jonas (14:19)**

hey wanna come over mine after last period?

mahdi hooked me up with some good shit

 

**isak (14:20)**

i can’t :/

sorry

i have this thing

this vilde thing

 

**jonas (14:27)**

yikes

have fun lol

 

**isak (14:32)**

thx

 

*

 

**even (15:04)**

what kind of coffee do you drink?

I was going to surprise you but thought that would be a little stalkerish, even for me :)

 

**even (15:09)**

Isak?

 

**even (15:14)**

I got you mocha, because you’re sweet :)

 

**even (15:22)**

Isak?

 

**even (15:40)**

I get it. Maybe another time?

 

**even (19:20)**

sorry if I pressured you into this. I get that this is weird. I’m going to stop texting you now

sorry

 

*

 

**isak (20:00)**

i am a horrible human being

 

**vilde (20:01)**

:(((

 

*

 

**TORSDAG**

 

**isak (19:30)**

so i watched romeo + juliet

is it really the greatest love story of all time?

they DIED even

like it was a good movie but???

why did they have to die?

 

**even (19:42)**

that’s the whole point!

you can’t have an epic love story without tragedy at the end

that’s what makes it epic

 

**isak (19:43)**

that’s bullshit tho. love stories can be epic AND happy

they should be, anyway

 

**isak (20:01)**

i’m sorry about monday

i should’ve texted so u didn’t wait for me

i was scared

 

**isak (20:16)**

even?

i’m sorry

would it make u feel better if i told u my roommate walked in on me crying while watching the movie and now he won’t shut up about it

 

**even (20:18)**

oh my god no I’m sorry I had to help my parents with something

it’s okay, Isak

I realise this is a pretty weird thing to do

I understand if you want to stop talking altogether

but also

if your roommate thinks it’s weird to cry during Romeo + Juliet

THEN FIND A NEW ROOMMATE ISAK

 

**isak (20:20)**

i don’t want to stop talking

unless u do

 

**even (20:21)**

I don’t want to stop talking :)

 

**isak (20:22)**

ok :)

and for the record he actually watched the last half hour with me

we both cried manly, manly tears

but i can’t tease him for it bc he always cries during movies

he says it’s “cathartic”

 

**even (20:24)**

I want to meet this roommate of yours

 

**isak (20:25)**

that would be terrifying

 

**even (20:26)**

:D

 

*

**FREDAG**

 

**da boyz**

jonas (16:24) yooo we on for tonight

jonas (16:24) i vote isak gets the drinks

magnus (16:24) seconded

isak (16:25) what are we doing??

magnus (16:25) DUDE

magnus (16:25) dancer chick party???

magnus (16:25) ur the one who got the invites man!!!

isak (16:26) oh yeah right

isak (16:26) i forgot

magnus (16:26) ????????????????????????????????????????

isak (16:27) it just slipped my mind?

isak (16:27) chill

isak (16:28) i’ll get the beer ok

isak (16:28) where are we having the pregame again?

mahdi (16:29) at ur place? like u said we would?

isak (16:30) shit sorry

isak (16:30) ur right i did say that

jonas (16:31) everything alright man?

isak (16:31) yeah fine just a lot on my mind

isak (16:31) g2g

isak (16:32) see u tonight

isak valtersen is offline.

mahdi (16:35) wtf was that???

magnus (16:36) IDEK??????? he’s been so weird lately

magnus (16:36) like spaced out and shit

magnus (16:36) has he said anything to u jonas?

jonas (16:37) no

jonas (16:37) and even if he did i wouldn’t put it in the gc he’s in??

jonas (16:37) like he said he just has a lot on his mind

jonas (16:38) fuck i gotta go see u l8r

jonas noah vasquez is offline.

magnus (16:38) ?????????????????????????????

mahdi disi is offline.

magnus (16:39) ??????????????????????????????????????????????????????????

magnus fossbakken is offline.

 

*

 

**isak (17:08)**

hey are u going to that dancer party tonight?

 

**vilde (17:09)**

Hang on

Eva says yes :)

 

**isak (17:10)**

the boys think i’m the one who scored them invites??

 

**vilde (17:12)**

It was your idea! Didn’t you want them to think you’re straight?

 

**isak (17:13)**

there’s straight and then there’s /straight/

why did i let u talk me into this?

 

**vilde (17:14)**

You know you wouldn’t have to deal with this if you just came out

**isak (17:15)**

don’t.

 

**vilde (17:16)**

I know, I’m sorry

That was over the line

 

**isak (17:18)**

it’s ok

guess i’ll see u tonight

 

**vilde (17:20)**

Don’t forget to dress up!

 

**isak (17:21)**

what

 

**isak (17:32)**

VILDE WHAT

 

*

 

**isak (18:40)**

doing anything tonight?

 

**even (18:40)**

why?

 

**isak (18:41)**

there’s this party…

 

**even (18:42)**

I’m sorry I can’t :( I already have plans

Friday night, you know?

 

**isak (18:43)**

yeah no worries haha

just thought i’d ask

 

**even (18:44)**

have fun, Isak :)

 

*

 

**mamma (22:56)**

Do not assume that I have come to bring peace to the earth; I have not come to bring peace, but a sword. For I have come to turn a man against his father, a daughter against her mother, a daughter-in-law against her mother-in-law. A man’s enemies will be the members of his own household. Anyone who loves his father or mother more than Me is not worthy of Me; anyone who loves his son or daughter more than Me is not worthy of Me; and anyone who does not take up his cross and follow Me is not worthy of Me.

 

*

 

**isak (23:11)**

go di wihs u ewre real

i wihs u were here

ur so warm

u woudk b so wrm

 

**even (23:14)**

Isak, I don’t think you should be texting me right now

 

**isak (23:15)**

why not t

ur so

ur nice

so sof t nad nice an dwarm

i loike uoi a lo t

 

**even (23:16)**

Isak, please go and get a drink of water

 

**even (23:21)**

Isak??

 

**isak (23:22)**

Hi Even, this is Vilde :) Isak is a bit drunk right now but he’s okay, thank you for looking after him

 

**isak (23:25)**

Also, if you are a serial killer stalking my friend, I promise you I will kill you first before you even lay a hand on him. Talk later :)

 

**even (23:26)**

………………….

okay

I promise I’m not a serial killer

 

**even (23:58)**

I hope you feel better in the morning Isak <3

 

*

 

**LØRDAG**

**isak (11:22)**

oh my god

i am

so sorry

i don’t even know

i was so drunk

god

i’m so sorry even

 

**even (11:36)**

don’t worry about it! I’ve done my fair share of drunk texting Isak

 

**isak (11:37)**

yeah but not to a complete stranger

sorry

i know ur not a stranger

i just

 

**even (11:39)**

I know

 

**isak (11:40)**

yeah

 

**even (11:47)**

do you have any plans for today?

 

**isak (11:52)**

sleep

maybe throw up a bit

the usual

 

**even (11:55)**

TMI

but also

good

 

**isak (11:56)**

good i’m gonna throw up?

 

**even (11:57)**

no, good because you’re not busy and can watch a movie with me :)

 

**isak (11:58)**

i’m not moving from my bed even

i think i’m gonna die here

please attend my funeral

 

**even (12:00)**

of course I will :’(

but anyway

I’m not asking you to get out of bed

just get your laptop and find a stream of strictly ballroom

 

**isak (12:02)**

what even is that

it sounds dumb

 

**even (12:03)**

you come into my house, you eat at my table, you insult my favourite director,,,,

 

**isak (12:04)**

jeez i’m sorry i didn’t know

please accept my humblest apology <3333

 

**even (12:05)**

I suppose it will do

do you have a stream?

 

**isak (12:06)**

yeah

 

**even (12:06)**

okay

play it in 3

2

1

now

 

**isak (12:11)**

is this seriously a movie about ballroom dancing?

 

**even (12:12)**

SHUSH

appreciate the film :)

 

**isak (12:13)**

i hate u

 

**even (13:42)**

so

what did you think???

 

**isak (13:43)**

…

it was weird

i didn’t understand like half of it??

but

i kind of liked it

just a little

 

**even (13:45)**

I KNEW IT

 

**isak (13:46)**

whatever

nerd

i’m going back to sleep

 

**even (13:47)**

Isak

 

**isak (13:48)**

yeah?

 

**even (13:49)**

I hope you feel better

 

**isak (13:50)**

thanks even

 

**even (13:53)**

<3

 

*

 

**SØNDAG**

 

**isak (02:43)**

hi even

i know ur probably asleep right now

but i just wanted to say thank u

for yesterday and friday night

and for not saying anything

or asking me about it

things have been kind of shit for me lately and

when i text u i’m

it just makes me feel better

sorry

i hope this doesn’t wake u

thanks for being the nicest stalker i’ve ever had

<3

 

*

 

**isak (09:30)**

whyyyyyyy did i send him that?

 

**vilde (09:32)**

Because you’re a sensitive man in touch with your feelings who happens to have a gigantic crush on a boy you’ve never met?

 

**isak (09:33)**

gee thanks vilde

knew i could count on u

 

**vilde (09:34)**

All I’m saying is

Maybe it’s time to meet up?

 

**isak (09:36)**

didn’t go so well last time

 

**vilde (09:37)**

So? That doesn’t predict what would happen if you tried it again

 

**isak (09:38)**

i’ve known him for like

a week

god this is embarrassing

has it really only been a week?

 

**vilde (09:42)**

So? Boyfriends and girlfriends start going out all the time after only just meeting

 

**isak (09:45)**

i just

i’ve never felt like this

 

**vilde (09:47)**

I get it, Isak

If you don’t want to meet quite yet, maybe just get to know each other a little better?

One step at a time, you know?

 

**isak (09:51)**

yeah

ok

thanks vilde

 

**vilde (09:53)**

No problem

Now please don’t text me for the rest of the day

Eva and I have the house to ourselves

 

**isak (09:54)**

TMI VILDE WTF

 

**vilde (09:56)**

:D

 

*

 

**even (10:17)**

hey Isak

feeling better?

 

**isak (10:20)**

hey

yeah i am

thank god

thanks

 

**even (10:21)**

so IDK if you want to talk about it but…

the messages you sent me this morning?

 

**isak (10:22)**

yeah

guess i don’t have the excuse of being drunk this time haha

 

**even (10:34)**

Isak?

 

**isak (10:35)**

yeah hi

sorry

i’m just not really

good with words

whenever i want to say something it gets all jumbled up inside and i

it usually comes out all wrong

 

**even (10:37)**

usually?

 

**isak (10:38)**

yeah

not with u

 

**even (10:39)**

wow

that’s…

 

**isak (10:40)**

weird i kno

sorry

 

**even (10:41)**

I was going to say nice :)

you’re so nice

and soft and warm

 

**isak (10:43)**

OH MY GOD I THOUGHT WE WERE IGNORING THAT

 

**even (10:45)**

never :D

 

**isak (10:46)**

fuck u

 

**even (10:46)**

:’(

 

**isak (10:47)**

¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 

**even (10:48)**

you used an emoji???????

I never thought this day would come

 

**isak (10:50)**

i guess i’m just full of surprises

 

**even (10:51)**

I guess you are :)

 

**isak (10:57)**

how about we fix that?

 

**even (10:57)**

what?

 

**isak (10:58)**

we take it in turns

asking each other questions and answering them

TRUTHFULLY

 

**even (11:00)**

so like truth or dare but without the dare?

hmm

I like it

 

**isak (11:01)**

good

i’ll go first

what year are u in?

 

**even (11:02)**

3rd

but I’m ‘97

I had to repeat this year

 

**isak (11:03)**

why?

 

**even (11:04)**

uh uh wait your turn mister

 

**isak (11:04)**

:/

 

**even (11:05)**

what’s your favourite colour?

 

**isak (11:06)**

seriously?

 

**even (11:06)**

seriously

 

**isak (11:07)**

red i guess

i wear it a lot so

 

**even (11:08)**

:D

 

**isak (11:08)**

ok

what’s ur full name?

i feel like i should add u on fb

and ig if u have it

 

**even (11:10)**

my name is Even Bech Næsheim

but before you go looking

I don’t have any social media

 

**isak (11:11)**

what?? why??

 

**even (11:12)**

it got too much for me last year

one of the reasons I ended up repeating 3rd

just so much shit goes down on there, you know?

 

**isak (11:14)**

yeah. i know

 

**even (11:15)**

anyway you cheated and asked me two questions in a row so I get to do the same

what’s your last name?

and who is Vilde?

 

**isak (11:16)**

jealous lol

my name is isak valtersen

and i DO have social media so feel free to like

stalk me some more

vilde is a friend

she’s dating one of my best friends

but she’s pretty much one of my best friends now herself

she

it’s

complicated

 

**even (11:18)**

I get it

well no I don’t because you’re really terrible at explaining things

 

**isak (11:20)**

sorry

 

**even (11:20)**

it’s okay :)

that red snapback really suits you

 

**isak (11:21)**

WHAT

U LOOKED ME UP

 

**even (11:22)**

you said I could???

aww look at you

you’re so cute

 

**isak (11:24)**

oh my god

i’m not cute!

 

**even (11:25)**

:D

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Il8EViNJo20

 

**isak (11:26)**

what is that

 

**even (11:27)**

it’s a video

with me in it

I figured it’s only fair :)

 

**isak (11:31)**

vladimir putin and captain america?????????

 

**even (11:32)**

A LOVE STORY FOR THE AGES

 

**isak (11:33)**

ur so fucking weird

 

**even (11:33)**

weird but cute right

I know I’m cute it’s okay you can admit it :)

 

**isak (11:34)**

someone’s full of themselves

but

yeah

i guess

 

**even (11:35)**

you guess what?

say it Isak

I know you want to

 

**isak (11:36)**

why did u have to make it sound dirty?

ok yes ur cute

can we move on now?

 

**even (11:38)**

:D

 

**isak (11:39)**

:/

why do u like baz luhrmann so much?

 

**even (11:42)**

because he’s a storyteller. because he doesn’t worry about what other people think of him. because he’s not afraid to take risks with his films, or make them weird, or funny, or do something different with them that’s never been attempted before. because his films are an escape when I need it. and I need it a lot, sometimes

 

**isak (11:43)**

wow

i guess i’ll have to watch his other stuff then :)

 

**even (11:44)**

:)

so you mentioned something about your roommates before

why don’t you live with your parents?

if that’s not a rude question

 

**isak (11:45)**

it’s not

it’s just

my dad’s a deadbeat and my mum’s crazy and i couldn’t live in that house anymore

u know that feeling when u can’t breathe even tho there’s air all around u and nothing to really be scared of?

that was how i felt at home

so i left

even?

 

**even (12:14)**

your mum’s crazy?

 

**isak (12:15)**

yeah

she’s schizophrenic

at least i think she is

she won’t get a diagnosis and so she doesn’t have her meds and she’s just

a fucking mess

and when my dad left i just

i couldn’t deal with it anymore

 

**even (12:18)**

oh

I’m sorry

 

**isak (12:19)**

yeah

so am i

 

*

 

**da boyz**

jonas (17:20) did anyone see isak this weekend?

magnus (17:20) nope

mahdi (17:21) not since friday

mahdi (17:21) when he got absolutely hammeredddddd

magnus (17:22) LOL

magnus (17:22) he was so fucked

mahdi (17:23) wouldn’t be surprised if he was still hungover tomorrow

magnus (17:23) if he even turns up tomorrow

magnus (17:23) bet u 200kr he doesn’t

mahdi (17:24) deal

isak (17:25) guess u just lost 200kr magnus

isak (17:25) i’m not skipping tomorrow

magnus (17:26) FUCK

magnus (17:26) but seriously bro where’ve u been?

isak valtersen is offline.

magnus (17:27) is it something i said???

 

*

 

**ONSDAG**

 

**even (13:09)**

why didn’t the skeleton go to the dance?

because he had nobody to go with!

 

**isak (13:13)**

i will block u

 

**even (13:14)**

:D

 

*

 

**FREDAG**

 

**even (18:45)**

I still can’t believe you’ve never heard of Nas

 

**isak (18:47)**

shut up even!!!

i have heard of him!!!!!!!

 

**even (18:48)**

you are such a bad liar

 

*

**MANDAG**

 

**isak (10:18)**

did u know there are like

50 million galaxies in the universe

and up to 1 trillion stars in every galaxy

IS THAT FUCKED UP OR WHAT

 

**even (10:25)**

nerd

 

**isak (10:26)**

u know u love me :)

 

**even (10:28)**

Justin Bieber? really, Isak?

 

**isak (10:30)**

FUCK OFF EVEN

 

*

 

**TORSDAG**

 

**isak (13:17)**

jonas keeps asking me who i’m texting

 

**even (13:20)**

did you tell him it was your mysterious and fabulously wealthy lover from Havana, Cuba, who has amassed his fortune in order to elope with you on Midsummer’s Day and spend the rest of your lives in a sordid love nest in the Hamptons?

 

**isak (13:25)**

no :(

 

**even (13:26)**

:(

 

*

 

**FREDAG**

**mamma (21:53)**

Those who are victorious will inherit all this, and I will be their God and they will be my children. But the cowardly, the unbelieving, the vile, the murderers, the sexually immoral, those who practice magic arts, the idolaters and all liars—they will be consigned to the fiery lake of burning sulphur. This is the second death.

 

*

 

**jonas (22:07)**

hey dude u ok

u left the party really abruptly

 

**isak (22:13)**

yeah just

my mamma

 

**jonas (22:14)**

:(

here for u if u need anything

 

**isak (22:34)**

i know

thank you

 

*

**LØRDAG**

 

**isak (08:20)**

can you check on mamma today

 

**pappa (08:42)**

No Isak I can’t, I’m busy. Can you please go over there?

 

**isak (09:03)**

she needs proper help that i can’t give her, you know that right?

 

**pappa (09:14)**

Isak, I can’t have this conversation right now.

 

**isak (09:22)**

you never can

i’ll visit her this afternoon

 

**pappa (09:31)**

Thank you.

 

**isak (09:32)**

i’m not doing this for you

just so you know, making your 17 year old kid look after your mentally ill wife is a pretty fucked up thing to do

 

**_missed call – pappa (09:34)_ **

 

**isak (09:35)**

don’t bother

i already know what ur going to say

don’t call me again

 

*

 

**isak (10:12)**

i hate them

 

**even (10:13)**

who?

 

**isak (10:14)**

my parents

 

**even (10:15)**

did something happen?

 

**isak (10:16)**

no

yes

i don’t want to talk about it

 

**even (10:18)**

okay

if you do, I’m here

 

*

**SØNDAG**

 

**isak (18:02)**

sorry about yesterday

 

**even (18:16)**

it’s okay Isak

 

**isak (18:18)**

it’s not

it’s fucked up

i’m sorry

 

**even (18:20)**

do you want to talk about it?

 

**isak (18:21)**

i visited my mamma 

 

**even (18:22)**

oh

how did it go?

 

**isak (18:23)**

badly

i’m sorry i have to go

the boys are here

 

**even (18:28)**

ok

have fun Isak

 

*

 

**jonas (21:03)**

your mamma again?

 

**isak (21:05)**

yeah

 

**jonas (21:06)**

here if u need me

:)

 

*

 

**TIRSDAG**

 

**even (05:32)**

I wish I could wake up next to you

 

**isak (07:10)**

?

 

*

 

**isak (15:24)**

even, are u ok?

 

*

 

**TORSDAG**

 

**even (01:30)**

The noise of my head, the curse of the talented  
Strong communicator, vagabond,  
I gallivant around the equator  
And that would get me off the radar

It’s so intense, I’m on my Lilo and Stitch  
Pour my Pino Grigio with some lime what is this?  
An immaculate version of me and my baby  
With all respect cause you the only one that gets me

 

**isak (03:42)**

even?

 

**isak (04:18)**

even, please

 

**_missed call – isak (04:22)_ **

 

**isak (05:52)**

even?

 

*

 

**vilde (08:30)**

Isak are you okay?

Eva saw you this morning she said you seemed really sad

Is it Even?

 

**vilde (09:17)**

Isak?

 

*

 

**mamma (12:24)**

For the grace of God has appeared that offers salvation to all people. It teaches us to say “No” to ungodliness and worldly passions, and to live self-controlled, upright and godly lives in this present age, while we wait for the blessed hope—the appearing of the glory of our great God and Savior, Jesus Christ, who gave himself for us to redeem us from all wickedness and to purify for himself a people that are his very own, eager to do what is good.

 

*

 

**_missed call – isak (18:37)_ **

**isak (18:43)**

even, i’m worried about you. please call me back. i miss you.

 

*

 

**SØNDAG**

**_incoming call – isak (10:13)_ **

“Hi, Even. Um. This is Isak. I know you’ve been getting my texts because your read receipts are on but—but if you don’t wanna talk, that’s okay. So um. Maybe if you just listen for a bit?

I’m really worried about you. I know we don’t really know each other because we’ve never even met but—but I feel like I’ve known you forever. I’ve told you things pretty much no-one else knows because I trust you, Even. I trust you and I miss you.

So um. If this—if you not talking to me has something to do with what I said before, about my mamma, I’m sorry. I’m—I’m not good at stuff like this Even. But—I want to try. I want to try with her again, and I’d like to try with you. If you’d let me.

Anyway. Sorry for leaving such a long voicemail. It’s okay if you didn’t listen all the way to the end. And—it’s okay if you don’t call me back. That’s okay. Just—just know that I’m here, and you’re not alone. You’re never alone, Even.”

**_one new voicemail – isak (10:14)_ **

 

*

 

**MANDAG**

 

**even (10:30)**

Hi Isak, this is Even’s girlfriend Sonja. Please stop trying to contact him. You’re only making him more upset.

 

**isak (10:32)**

i don’t understand

can you please tell me what’s wrong?

 

**even (10:35)**

Even has bipolar disorder. He was manic and now he’s depressed.

 

**isak (10:36)**

i didn’t know

i’m sorry

 

**even (10:40)**

I think it would be best if you just forgot about him, Isak. You seem like a good kid. But Even needs more than a kid right now.

 

**isak (10:43)**

ok

i’m sorry

tell even i’m sorry

i won’t call again

 

*

 

**isak (10:45)**

fuck

fuck jonas i

i messed up

 

**jonas (10:46)**

i’m skipping next period

meet me by the bike racks

 

*

 

**sana (14:05)**

You weren’t in biology

Are you okay Isak?

 

**isak (14:07)**

yeah sorry

had to go home

 

**sana (14:08)**

You’re lucky I’m a good friend

I’ll make a copy of my notes for you and give them to you tomorrow

 

**isak (14:10)**

takk sanasol <3

 

*

 

**ONSDAG**

**mamma (13:42)**

The acts of the flesh are obvious: sexual immorality, impurity and debauchery; idolatry and witchcraft; hatred, discord, jealousy, fits of rage, selfish ambition, dissensions, factions and envy; drunkenness, orgies, and the like. I warn you, as I did before, that those who live like this will not inherit the kingdom of God.

 

**isak (13:45)**

hi mamma

i’m coming over after school

i love you

 

*

 

**LØRDAG**

 

**isak (11:06)**

hi even

i know sonja asked me not to contact you again but i need you to know something

i like you

a lot

i liked you before i knew about the bipolar and i liked you after i found out

it doesn’t define you

i want u to know that

and i know u were scared to tell me about it bc of what i said about my mamma

i’m sorry

i shouldn’t have said those things and i should’ve realised it made you uncomfortable

i’m 17, even. my dad left my mamma and me alone and i didn’t know how to look after her so i ran away. that’s what i do. i run away and i ignore the truth and i hide behind this stupid fake isak who only cares about girls and weed and homework

but i don’t want to be fake anymore

not to my family, not to my friends, and not to you

i’m gay

i know u probably already know that

but i wanted to tell u myself

and i know u have a girlfriend and that’s fine but i had to tell u

just like i have to tell u that i care about u, i miss u, and i am always, always here for u, like you were always there for me

you’re not alone, even

please never forget that

thank you for everything

❤

 

*

 

**SØNDAG**

 

**even (11:17)**

I still owe you that coffee, you know

 

**isak (11:18)**

i’ll be there this time, promise

 

*

 

**MANDAG**

 

**isak (19:22)**

hi

 

**even (19:23)**

hi :)

 

**isak (19:24)**

got home ok?

 

**even (19:25)**

yep

 

**isak (19:26)**

good :)

 

*

 

**vilde (20:03)**

DEETS ISAK

 

**isak (20:04)**

chill vilde jesus

it was nice :)

 

**vilde (20:05)**

Nice?? Is that seriously all I’m getting???????

 

**isak (20:06)**

he just broke up with his girlfriend of four years

we hadn’t talked in weeks

it was just coffee

so yes. it was “nice”

 

**vilde (20:08)**

Ok

I’m happy for you, Isak

Eva says she

HI ISAK THIS IS EVA IM SO HAPPY FOR U PLEASE CAN I MEET HIM WHEN CAN WE MEET HIM IM SO PROUD OF U <33333333333333333333

 

**isak (20:11)**

hi eva

thank u

but i think i’m going to keep him to myself for a while

if that’s ok :)

 

**vilde (20:13)**

of COURSE it is!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! give him our love!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

**isak (20:15)**

i will <3

 

*

 

**FREDAG**

 

**da boyz**

isak (15:32) sorry guys have to cancel the pre game

magnus (15:32) WHAT ISAK NOOOOO

magnus (15:33) WHYYYYYYYYY

jonas (15:34) u still coming to the party after?

isak (15:35) nah gonna have to give it a miss

mahdi (15:36) dude u never do anything fun anymore

isak (15:37) oh trust me, i’ll be having fun tonight :)

isak (15:38) [eggplant emoji]

jonas (15:38) get it dude

magnus (15:38) WHAT

isak valtersen is offline.

magnus (15:39) WHAT

mahdi (15:40) …so it kind of all makes sense now?

magnus (15:40) WHAT

 

*

 

**LØRDAG**

**even (10:42)**

you’re cute when you’re asleep

 

**isak (10:43)**

…even i’m literally in the room next to u

and that is so creepy

 

**even (10:44)**

❤❤❤

 

**isak (10:45)**

❤

 

*

 

**kollektivet**

eskild (17:32) isak tell your boyfriend he’s welcome to come over anytime :)

isak (17:33) hands off eskild

isak (17:34) he’s mine

noora (17:35) I’VE ONLY BEEN GONE TWO MONTHS???

 

*

 

**SØNDAG**

 

**isak (08:12)**

i couldn’t sleep last night

i miss you already

 

**even (08:15)**

I know the feeling

 

**isak (08:16)**

❤

 

*

 

**MANDAG**

 

**vilde (10:04)**

Isak, I just remembered I never bought you that coffee!! Are you free this afternoon?

 

**isak (10:12)**

kb after school?

if u bring eva i’ll bring even

 

**vilde (10:13)**

It’s a date :)

**Author's Note:**

> isak is more perceptive of even's mental illness in this fic than he is in the show bc that's just how the fic turned out. hopefully i made it kind of obvious so isak making the connection between even's silence and his mother isn't too much of a leap


End file.
